Son of The Hero, Son of The Queen
by Duncan0Idaho
Summary: In a Universe Tsukune was the son of two perfectly normal and ordinary people, here however he is the son of a Hero and a Queen. These are the chronicles of his life.


So after weeks of my deliberating I finally found the inspiration to write this, keep in mind this an Alternate Universe, paring is Tsukune x Mokan one the side is the still canon Luka x Alice all of this is written in the most durable metal you can picture. This means I will not change the pairing at all.

Now for the story (it has not been beta'ed I did pass it trough to correct mayor problems)

For those of you who know your canon of MGQ I will be throwing some subtle references, if you manage to catch it then Pm me with the reference and from where it comes from, those who get it right will be allowed to add a throwaway OC for the fic.

EDIT of the 22/07/2014 removed a few lines that was being miss interpreted as humor.

* * *

Many thanks to The Kazekage of Suna from Awesome Authors Coalition Forum for taking her time to give a look at my fic.

"Totally weird" were the thoughts of one Tsukune Aono 'For some reason mom and dad finally agreed to allow me to transfer schools, I wonder if aunt Tamammo had something to do with it' Tsukune sighed, he had not been doing well on his previous school. Something about him scared away the rest of the students.

Tsukune was removed rather bluntly out of his innermost thoughts because the bus driver had started to speak "You are a student enrolling at the youkai academy?" the man asked with a hint of curiosity creeping on his tone.

"Ah, yeah" Tsukune felt a shiver ride down his spine as the driver started chuckling like a maniac.

"He he he In that case better prepare yourself, once we come out of this loooong tunnel we will be in front of the school building because you see Youkai Academy is a veeeeeeery scaaary place" the driver spoke with an eerie voice.

"Wait, what?!" As Tsukune descended from the bus felt like he had bitten a lemon his parents apparently had decided to switch him to a school that has the title of Youkai? He could not fathom their decision of switching him to this place.

"What in the first name is this place? I cannot believe that the school would be in such a place!" Tsukune thought as he took in his surroundings. The 'school building' was a rather eerie castle built on top of a cliff that leads to a sea. The rest of the area did not fare much better; no plant life to speak off, crows cowing in the area dead trees along bones and skulls adorned the path going to the school it looked like the setting of a horror movie.

"This is totally different from the area before the tunnel" Tsukune sighed "That bus driver was right after all this place is really creepy I wish I could go home again" Tsukune rubbed the bridge of his nose at the migraine that was forming, if he went back he would hear Aunt Elma's teasing him or aunt Tamamo chastising for not trying hard enough or the idea of his mom of home schooled education.

Tsukune was so absorbed in his thoughts he dint notice the screams of a girl asking people to move out of the way as she was speeding on her bike with her eyes close and so they crashed.

"Owww what hit me?" Tsukune asked a tad dizzy thanks to stopping a bicycle with his body.

"Sorry! I get dizzy from my anemia" a Feminine voice spoke causing Tsukune to turn his head at the source and what he saw was a beautiful girl she was wearing the standard Youkai school uniform a dark green jacket with an olive green skirt, however what called Tsukune's attention was not her round face no her long flowing pink hair, it were those big and round rich emerald eyes, shining as if they were true emeralds.

Then she started sniffing, to be exact she started sniffing him "That smell, the smell of blood, I always lose control when I am near that scent" she mumbled "Sorry about this, cuz you see I am a Vampire" and then she promptly sank her fangs into his neck.

Tsukune was reeling in shock, part because the beautiful girl was a vampire and partially because Youkai Academy had a Youkai as a student!

"Sorry! I'm Moka Akashiya and despite my looks I am a vampire!"

"So you are a vampire? .

"Do you umm dislike vampires?" the pink haired vampire asked him.

Tsukune feeling her nervousness answered her with a grin "Not really, I just had heard some… unpleasant stories about your kind so I was not sure what to make you"

"That's great! If you are ok with me would you be my friend?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded "Pleasure to meet you Moka, I am Tsukune Aono and I would love to be your friend" Tsukune was happy inside finally he had found someone else who did not shy away from him like it had happened to him in the past.

"Oh by the way thanks for the food! Your blood is delicious!"

Tsukune was not exactly sure what to answer so he went with the first thing that came to his mind "You're welcome"

As they walked towards the campus Moka spoke "Well why don't we meet again after the entrance ceremony"

Tsukune nodded as he felt that his chances of surviving the year increased even if a bit, at least it seemed like he had someone to count on.

* * *

Tsukune as he walked towards the class of Miss Shizuka Nekonone had a bad feeling, he was able to sense the power that Director Mikogami wielded, he had only felt such power from two other people his father and his older sister Alice the worst part is that he felt that Mikgoami had also felt him despite him not being exactly note worthy (after all unlike Alice who was a Echidna he was still a human despite his Celestial and Monster heritage)

Tsukune shook his head no use worrying about it now as his aunt Alma would tell him that he was better going along with the flow until he could find a solution.

So Tsukune chose to focus on what Miss Shizuka was saying.

"I think most of you already know this but this school is meant for monsters only! Given that humans have assumed control of earth you will have to live in this school with your human forms! So this school is meant to teach you about coexistence between our two races!"

Tsukune blinked once, twice and thrice he could not believe what he had heard, this school was actually for Youkai? He started feeling very nervous at that statement what his family was thinking of sending him to a place like this?!

A Student spoke up shaking Tsukune out of his thoughts "Hey teacher! Would not it be better for us to eat those puny humans and molest the women? "

As those words reached Tsukune he felt horrified (he however dint show it externally thanks to Tamamo's endless lectures he had managed to develop a pretty nice poker face yet it dint help him with Tamamo's punishments one bit) if they found he was human he would be screwed.

Miss Nekonone spoke again "Incidentally there are now real humans in the campus; this school is a great secret so any humans who might wander here will be sentenced to death or something"

'Or something?!' Tsukune screamed in his head 'So I would at the very least be killed for being a human here! '

'If all students are like Saizou then I am on very deep problem' Tsukune mentally started to seek all excuses he could muster to go home and he came pretty short, his only real choice was send a letter home explaining the situation and pray to the First that Aunt Tamamo or his father read it and took action, otherwise he was pretty sure he would die sooner than later and death was not a prospect he was looking to.

Before he noticed the bell rang and he saw as familiar pink haired woman pass in front of his seat, it also seemed like she took notice of him and glomped him.

"It's you Tsukune!" she exclaimed happily.

"So we are both on the same class!" Tsukune smiled as he shared her joy while ignoring the murmurs of the various students who wondered who he was and what was his connection to Moka.

"So you are Moka Akashiya" a tall blonde fair skinned student that Tsukune remembered was Saizou.

The older looking boy moved his arm with the intention of gripping Tsukune by the collar of his uniform, something Tsukune was less than interesting in letting him do so he moved silently a couple steps back 'thank the First for all those training sessions with dad and Aunt Alma'

Saizou failed to grab Tsukune and thinking he misjudged the reach proceeded with the path he had in mind "what is such a beautiful lady doing associating with a no name loser like him? Wouldn't you want to be with a superior guy compared to that scummy guy? So why don't we go off somewhere the two of us and have some fun? So what do you say?" Saizou's expression morphed into one of excitement and maybe lust from what Tsukune could gather.

Moka quickly gave her answer "I'm sorry! I am having too much fun with Tsukune!" and so she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the area while Saizou muttered "I never let a pretty woman escape me."

* * *

"Whew it seems like we left him behind, thanks for that" Tsukune spoke.

Moka chose to smile at him "We are friends and besides that we are in Bloodsucking terms"

Tsukune lost his balance and fell flat on his face for all the story lessons of Tamamo and the entire anecdotes his father had told him that term had never appeared!

"Your blood is absolutely delicious! Grade A! It tastes much better than the one from the blood bags also you are my first… " Moka blushed slightly "You are the first person that I have fed from, it's a feeling I will never forget" she directly a sunny smile at Tsukune and he could not help but direct one at her.

And so Moka and Tsukune explored the school for some time before deciding to head to the dorms.

"Look Tsukune these is the school dorms we will be living in!" Moka happily exclaimed.

Tsukune saw what Moka was pointing at: Several buildings that apparently were built on top of a graveyard.

'This place is really really creepy!' Tsukune thought.

"Hey Moka, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all go ahead." She replied.

"Well why are you wearing a rosary as a fashion accessory? Shouldn't those objects by harmful to your kind?"

"Well you see a rosary seals the powers of the vampires, so as long as I wear this cross my powers are sealed, if I were to remove it I would transform into a scary and evil vampire"

"However even if I wear this seal I still feel the craving for blood" and so Moka got closer to Tsukune to suck some more of his blood and so he moved his head to give her easier access to his neck, if she needed to feed of him who was he to deny her?

"Moka what was the reason you placed a rosary on your self? Would not that make you weaker?"

Moka's face acquired a hint of sadness "It's because I used to study on a human school before transferring here. I was too different from them, I was isolated I could never make a friend so I thought it would be better if I disappeared"

"You know Tsukune this is the first time I haven't felt alone" she smiled.

'So in a way you are like me Moka'

"Moka… what would you say if I told you I am a human?" 'Well mostly human' Tsukune thought.

"But but you can't be! This is a school for monsters only, how can a human be here?"

"My Mother and Father somehow thought it would be a good idea to transfer me to a school with the Youkai name on it"

Moka went silent for some time before she spoke "Well then Tsukune is a good human, you are my friend after all"

Tsukune sighed inwardly 'Thank you First for letting Moka takes the news in stride'

After chatting some more they both went to their respective dorms.

Tsukune woke up early next morning to ask Miss Nekonone from where he could send the letter; he kept his tranquil pace when he heard someone calling for him.

"Hey loverboy it seems you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday and today you are going to pay for it!"

Tsukune saw from the corner of his eye Saizou who now was attempting to grab him much like yesterday and much like before he was not particularly compelled to let himself be lifted by the neck of his shirt.

"You avoided me again, what is your true form?! TELL ME YOU LOSER!"

Saizou was starting to get worked up and chose to throw a punch directed to Tsukune so the black haired boy chose to duck the punch to dodge and before Saizou had time to process or even think much else he broke on a mad sprint.

'I cannot face him, chances are he is just as strong as Aunt Tamamo or mom or dad when mom burned the library again, for the fifth time' so Tsukune kept running trying to get away from Saizou he did not want to end as a stain on the road any time soon.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE COWARD?! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!"

'I am not that crazy to attempt to face you!' Tsukune thought as he kept running. After what looked to Tsukune like an eternity he dared to stop and look behind him 'Seems like I managed to lose him' Tsukune took a moment to breathe and relax his strained muscles. However his peace was soon shattered by the scream of a woman.

'Wait a minute, that scream seems familiar' Tsukune's eyes widened 'It's Moka!' he started running on the direction of that scream. He dint had to run much, it was Saizou who was attempting to grab Moka and she was managing if barley to avoid his rather large hands.

'I need to do something!' Tsukune frowned he could not go in blind, he was not like Aunt Alma who was very good at hand to hand combat. Then Tsukune saw something, it was a rather large branch that had fallen on the floor, it looked rather sturdy 'this should do for now' Tsukune thought as he attempted to position himself as best as he could to get a clear target Saizou's back.

Tsukune kept observing hunting for any openings 'There!' Tsukune saw one tiny window of opportunity its right when Saizou starts to swing his arm.

Gathering his courage Tsukune breathed in and shouted "Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust!"

Moka was at the end of her wit, she had been managing to avoid Saizou for some time however she knew that her stamina in her sealed state was limited and it was running out so it all came down to either her managing to lose Saizou or him managing to capture her.

"**I will enjoy this particular violation of the school rules"** Saizou said with a feral grin etched on his face.

She kept running and dodging Saizou's attacks until he managed to corner her last shred of hope was vanishing 'Tsukune' she dint understood why he thought of him but she did anyway a voice she was familiar with startled her out of her thoughts and more surprisingly the name of the technique that he was using, a cursed swordsman skill!

As soon Saizou became aware of the coward he felt a sharp feel on the area of his right kidney, something had managed to penetrate his skin looking down the coward had managed to hit him!

Saizou let a loud roar and swatted Tsukune with one hand; the black haired boy went flying and crashed into a tree meanwhile Saizou was driving himself into a berserk rage unable to remove the piece of wood that had penetrated deeply.

"Tsukune!" Moka went rushing towards his friend side to see if he was well, she doubted an ordinary human would be fine after crashing into a tree. Her worst fears left her after seen him breathing.

"He hey Moka" Tsukune saluted her weakly; he was sure that attack had broken at least five or four of his ribs and maybe his arm. 'Nothing that a bit of meditation won't fix' Tsukune thought.

"Hey Moka could help me stand up? I am somewhat dizzy from the impact"

The Pink haired girl nodded and reached to lift Tsukune however due to the latter being dizzy what he grasped was not the shoulder but the rosary which came off.

Saizou came to a stop, from the direction he had sent the coward flying a well of power came forth.

Tsukune observed with fascination the metamorphosis that took place, Moka's pink hair became silver her emerald eyes turned a deep red color akin to the most beautiful ruby's he had ever seen and the aura of power she now wielded was astonishing; nowhere in the level of his father or mother but impressive that she felt so powerful at such a young age, most youkai only got stronger with age.

Moka saw Saizou who was approaching to see what had caused that surge of power and the ogre understood 'just like the legends say this power it belongs only to the super vampires!'

"**Whats wrong rogue one? You want me? Just try and take me by force"**

Saizou took that as an invitation to crush her.

"**Attacking me with this degree of power? You should realize your place!"**

With that she raised an elegant leg and kicked the ogre right in the forehead sending him flying several kilometers.

"**A low class monster like you has who has nothing to show for his size does not even makes an interesting opponent for me"**

"**What is wrong? Are you scared of me now?"**

Tsukune laughed to himself 'scared of her? The aura of power she exudes is far weaker than when mom finds out there is no more Ama-ama dango in the castle' he simply answers her "Moka is Moka"

The answer gives her pause, certainly he is a strange human and speaking of that "How do you know the cursed swordsman skills? Last time I checked there was only one human capable of doing so Luka Fateburn"

Tsukune sighed; he knew it would come out as soon as he used Thunder Thrust and he had no reason to not come out clean with the truth "Aono is the last name of my maternal grand father, my real name is Tsukune Fateburn, son of Luka and Alipheese the sixteenth"

Moka's silvery eyebrows rose and that was the only sign that Tsukune saw of surprise in her face.

She was honestly impressed it seemed that Tsukune is not an ordinary human; however him not revealing his true form to save the other Moka nagged at her.

"**That means you are part monster, why did you not transform?"**

"I cannot, Hellgondo monsters have the genetic problem that only the women inherit any monster like characteristics, the boys don't. Well with one single exception being my father"

She motioned for him to continue.

Tsukune sighed "My father is what is known as a Nephilim, child of a Angel and a Human for most of his life my father did not knew of his powers until a certain event that allowed him to transform into an angelic form. Unlike him its not know if I can transform the same way at the very least I am trained to use some of the cursed swordsman skills he wields."

Moka was about to speak when she saw that Tsukune was about to say something else "Although I know how to use cursed swordsman skills I am not as proficient as my father with them, comparing the both of us would be comparing a household cat to a Saber tooth "

"**To me it seems like you have a pretty good handle, after all you managed to pierce an Ogre's skin with a wooden stick"** observing Tsukune's moves from inside the rosary she was very impressed Tsukune had moved close to her speed and had managed to pull enough power behind, that attack to pierce the weakest and most defenseless spot of Saizou's skin. If he was not on par with his father she wondered what a master of the techniques would be like.

"My father would not have pierced the skin in first place, with the correct application of his skills he would have attacked the organs and let his energies do the work to seal quickly him, Saizou would not even have taken notice he had taken some sort of damage"

Moka's eyebrows rose up again Tsukune's father sounded like some exceedingly strong. She made motion to speak but felt she could not say anything to Tsukune, it felt to her as if in someway matching his father blow by blow was a personal ambition so similar to what she once wished to do with her sisters.

So she instead thought it would be prudent to inform him there is a price for summoning her **"Tsukune for each time you awaken me I will drink your blood. So will you move your neck?"**

Tsukune nodded and moved his head to the left allowing Moka to sink his fangs on him.

"**This is the price of awakening me"** she explained in a deadly serious tone of voice.

Moka then proceeded to grab him carefully by his arm and legs setting him in a bridal pose. It surprised Tsukune to say the least.

"Where are we going?!" Tsukune exclaimed at that Moka gave him a toothed grin and answered simply **"To the infirmary"** she simply replied.

Once they reached the infirmary the nurse checked Tsukune while she did this he idly observed the woman had rabbit ears after a few minutes she frowned "So tell me is this you two trying to sneak out of the class room to do what human teenager couples do? Skip classes and pull the horizontal tango? Because I cannot find any injury in him"

Moka blinked once, twice and once she processed the information she went red of embarrassment. 'It seems like she has never been teased like this' Tsukune thought with some amusement, to him the implication meant nothing well it meant nothing after he caught Aunt Granberia and Aunt Alma Elma do- 'I better cut that line of thought before I remember that'

After the rabbit-eared nurse left; Moka saw fit to raise an eyebrow towards his… friend it was the look that belongs to the question of what did you do?

Tsukune swallowed his amusement and answered "I am part Nephilim; it means I can meditate with that some injuries can be healed"

Moka directed a rather scary grin, the kind that his sister had when she had obtained newer black mail material for her to drag him on the self proclaimed gourmet tours.

"**Given your abilities I am entrusting you the protection of the other Moka"** It was left unsaid that after today there would be probably even more monster interested on both of them.

And so Moka placed the small cross in her chocker. Tsukune watched with fascination the metamorphosis her silvery hair transformed back into her usual pink color and the aura of power she emanated disappeared. Tsukune seeing as she was falling asleep caught her in his arms.

He sighed he had to send that letter if he had hopes of surviving the year and protecting Moka from other beings with similar intentions as Saizou.


End file.
